warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentor
Mentors are part of the Clan ways. When a kit reaches 6 moons he or she is given a mentor. The mentor teaches them how to fight, hunt, patrol, and prepares them for life as a warrior. Mentors must want to be a mentor in order to get an apprentice. For instance, Bluestar refrained from giving the ThunderClan warrior Runningwind an apprentice even though he was a senior warrior because she thought he wouldn't have enough patience to train an apprentice. When a Leader assigns a new apprentice a mentor, they choose pairings based on senority and whether or not the pair will be able to work together. Warriors are able to request a kit they would like to mentor although this does not necessarily garuntee they will be chosen as a mentor to said kit once they reach six moons. Often a warrior will watch a kit they hope to mentor during kithood so as to become familiar with them before they are apprenticed. There are some things that can stop a kit or apprentice from becoming an apprentice or delay the apprenticeship. Known examples include: *Crookedpaw breaking his jaw and being sickly (Bluestar's Prophecy) *Cinderpaw breaking her leg (Fire and Ice) *Cinderpaw breaking her leg (Dark River) *Jaypaw being blind (The Sight) However in many of these cases the apprentice or kit will either recover or train as a medicine cat apprentice. Both Cinderpelt and Jayfeather worked in the medicine den due to their ailments and were told they could not be warriors. Medicine cat apprentices are chosen by medicine cats, and unlike warrior apprentices, they remain apprentices even after receiving their full name, and continue to be until their mentor dies or retires. Leaders usually only train the deputy's kits and other kits of important heritage. Mentors can have more then one apprentice, but this is not frequent as there are many warriors in a Clan. It does not matter how experienced a warrior is. When a cat is made a warrior they can then be a mentor at anytime. Warriors must have trained at least one apprentice in order to become deputy. Mentors by Book In the Original Series ''Into the Wild 'ThunderClan' 'ShadowClan' ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book Fire and Ice '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Forest of Secrets '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Rising Storm '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''A Dangerous Path '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''The Darkest Hour '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Moonrise '''ThunderClan' Note: Sandstorm was listed as Sorrelpaw's mentor in the allegiances despite her becoming a warrior, Sorreltail in ''Midnight '' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Series The Sight '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Dark River '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Outcast '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Eclipse '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Long Shadows '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan ''Sunrise '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan SkyClan Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book. ''Bluestar's Prophecy '''ThunderClan' ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan Footnotes Category:Mentors